


My Shot At Love

by RevelingLabyrinth



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevelingLabyrinth/pseuds/RevelingLabyrinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the loneliness becoming too much for Kurama, he goes out in search for his own special one. Inuyasha immediately seemed like the last person on earth the kitsune would fall for. Rated E for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first fanfiction I've written some years back. I've posted up to chapter 5 on Fanfiction.net. If you guys get impatient, you can read it over there.
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6211914/1/My-Shot-At-Love
> 
> This is my attempt at reviving this old fic and making it grow the way I wanted it to from the get-go. I'll still post on Fanfiction, since people were waiting over there, but I hope you guys will like it as well.

“Hey cutie, wanna hang out with us for a while? You seem a bit lonely walking the streets by yourself.” They have been following him for about three blocks now. If the redhead didn't know any better he would’ve thought that maybe they were taking a stroll just like he was. Judging by the way the young man talked, Kurama deduced that the four pairs of feet belonged to all males. He had narrowed his eyes once the youth spoke, saying nothing to indicate that he had indeed heard the other.

Every time he would go out alone, he would get at least one or two indecent louts after him because of his gentle features and when he would answer that he wasn't a woman, they would look more closely at him and then laugh, not believing him. It wouldn't help that every time the degenerates would be drunk or high. That was the only fact that kept Kurama for showing them how manly he could be.

He kept his pace as he crossed another street and onto another block. Being very impatient, the pursuers quickened their steps until they were on Kurama’s heels. The leader, being the ill-mannered fool that he was, grasped Kurama’s slender wrist and held it fast. For once Kurama skipped his routine in enlightening the drunkards that he was indeed a man and opted for a death glare.

He tilted his head slightly, locking gazes with his temporary captor. Emerald eyes met a glazed over brown. His eyes narrowed as his murderous intent rose. He said nothing, staring at the other as if he were prey. The drunkard stumbled back, looking as scared as he should; seeing that their leader got spooked so easily, the rest of them followed suit.

Kurama sighed inwardly as he blinked his murderous intent away. He had to find a better way to occupy his time. If drunkards could see how lonely he has become then he had a serious problem that he had to remedy or at least patch up. Ever since Yusuke finally married Keiko and Kuwabara is finally and successfully courting Yukina there was little time that his friends had left to hang with him. He didn't mind in the least, but the loneliness would not leave him nonetheless. The fact that Hiei was still in the Demon World patrolling around and always returning back to Mukuro didn't help the fox demon. “I guess it’s high time I find someone for myself as well.” The fox murmured, looking up at the cloudy moon.

 

* * *

 

“How long are you going to lounge in my room?” Golden eyes glanced over at chocolate brown. Her arms were pressed against her hips in an annoyed manner with her lips displayed in a cute pout. It’s been a week since he last went to his own world. Ever since Naraku was defeated and the jewel shards were yet again in one piece, Inuyasha found his life to be a big bore. He opened his mouth to say that no way in hell was he going back to only be wafted in Miroku and Sango’s disgusting love for each other, but he couldn't muster up enough rudeness to follow through.

“Buzz off…” He wanted to sound annoyed just like Kagome obviously was, but he just sounded utterly exhausted. Concern washed away the annoyance in Kagome’s eyes.

“What is _wrong_ with you? Ever since my being in your world was no longer needed, you started to act like this. Not to mention staying in my room!”

_So much for being concerned…_ Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stared out the window as he was doing before. At this point the moon was covered with clouds.

“You need to do more than just eat ramen and use the bathroom, Inuyasha—hey! Are you even listening? Inuyasha! I’m worried about you!”

He wasn't in the mood to hear Kagome fuss over him, he quickly slipped out of the half-opened window. “I hear you Kagome.” He muttered, bounding away from his companion’s house.

Miroku, Sango and even Kaede suspected and expected for Inuyasha and Kagome to become a couple, but they both knew that that wasn't going to be part of their future. After everything was settled in his world and things started to calm down, the two found out that their little crush they had on each other, was just that. A small, spur of the moment, crush. Kagome was none too pleased when she realized it and Inuyasha was down-right devastated.

Only Kagome and her family witnessed how mellow Inuyasha had become after his realization. He was truly love-sick. So much so that Kagome was considering being with him, just to see if the old Inuyasha would come back, but she wouldn't do that to the both of them. They already had enough heart-break as it was.

So Inuyasha would sometimes bound off in the night as he was doing now, knowing that Kagome was going to start initiating "that topic". Inuyasha had grimaced just thinking about it. She would tentatively brooch the subject about Inuyasha finding another for himself. Kagome believed he was the type of guy who needed someone by his side for him to function properly and normally. Inuyasha would not admit that Kagome was probably right.

“I don’t _need_ anyone else…” He grumbled, finding himself on one of the many roof tops on a city building. It was overly bright in the city, as always. The hanyou blinked his eyes a bit for it to adjust. He backed up a step, knowing his fire rat fur kimono would shine out to the world if he stood by the edge of the lit building. He walked to the side of the large roof top, about to relax. He stopped midway through kneeling on the ground.

His white, fluffy ears perked and swiveled as his nostrils flared. He sensed another demon nearby. He didn't think it possible in this lively, bright city. He shook his head, chastising himself inwardly. He spent too much time in the cozy, relaxed safety of Kagome’s home. He wasn't the only demon—half-demon on the planet.

There were too many scents and noise around for him to pinpoint where the demon was, but he knew he or she was close. As strong as Inuyasha believed the demon to be just made the hanyou edgy. What was such a strong demon like this one doing in a city like this? Up to no good, Inuyasha bet. His hand touched his trusty Tetsusaiga before an excited grin blossomed on his face.

“Well, why not have a little fun?” He asked no one in particular, maybe his sword? He leapt off his current building and started to follow his prey.

 

* * *

 

 

The moment Kurama sensed there was another like him nearby, he simply filed that information away in his mind and continued his stroll down a lively street. He was actually contemplating going to one of those clubs that Yusuke had told him about. That’s how he found himself on such a busy street. Teenagers were milling around, either going into flashy buildings or coming out of them with more people leaning against them. Kurama couldn't help but smile slightly. _How good it was to not have a care in the world…_

He caught a young man staring at him. The moment he saw that Kurama actually looked at him, he built up some inner confidence to come over to the red head. _If he so much as insinuate—_ “Hey, you lookin’ to have some fun? I know a great club we can go to.” He laughed nervously as Kurama just stared at him with unreadable eyes.

“U-uh, drinks on me?” Kurama had to admit, the nervous wreck was cute. Too bad Kurama had to burst his bubble.

“I'll spare you the humiliation of finding out later that you tried to pick up a man.” With that Kurama turned on his heels and walked away from the dumbfounded teen. With how well his night was going so far, Kurama had thought he would actually punch the next fool who called him a woman. _Maybe I should cut my hair…_ He mused, seeming how keeping his hair long wasn't helping his masculinity at all.

His eyes snapped up to the roof tops. The other had moved, “Someone wants to say hello…” He mused, “So be it.” He moved his way out of the lively town, knowing the other would follow him. He walked fast and with a destination in mind. Lights started to get scarce until dim, street lights were the only things glowing in the night.

Kurama found himself in a children’s park, full with a sandbox and little swings. No one would be here and any residence nearby were far more occupied with enjoying their dreams than what’s happening in their favorite park. Thinking that the other would try to hide himself, Kurama was getting ready to call out to him, letting him know that he wasn’t easy to fool. His stalker came out on his own however.

With calculating eyes, Kurama looked the other over. Pure white hair, with two dog ears to match, a soft face that haven’t seen nearly enough happy moments; Kurama could tell by looking deeper into the dog demon’s eyes—golden eyes, that had seen too much death and slaughter and his own share of betrayal, hate and loneliness. Unexpectedly his heart went out to the other. A bit surprised by this, he narrowed his eyes, not wanting the other to know what he was feeling.

 

* * *

 

 

Jumping the few feet into the deserted park, Inuyasha tilted his head a bit forward, sniffing the air. He smelled like roses and plants, overall. _Odd…_ He took another sniff to find a little sliver of fox underlying the overwhelming scent of flowers. _A Kitsune..?_ That wasn't what confused Inuyasha though. His eyes saw a woman, but his nose smelt a man. What was the word Kagome said before when she saw people like this?

“Ah! You're a tranny!” Inuyasha said triumphantly pointing at the redhead. Inuyasha looked more curious at the other. The redhead didn't have boobs, but his face was feminine. Did he have a penis or a vagina then? Inuyasha, being as rude as ever, was about to inquire so before he felt the others remarkable murderous aura peak. The hanyou looked more closely at the other demon. His whole demeanor changed.

“A tranny..? A transsexual..?” His voice was ice cold as his hand went up to his hair as if he was about to flip it in disgust. If he did what Inuyasha thought he was going to do, he would laugh in his face, murderous aura be damned. What actually happened took Inuyasha by surprise and it almost cost him his life.

 

* * *

 

 

Kurama looked at the other curiously. He didn’t know if he should be offended or not with the other openly sniffing in his direction. The dog seemed unsure as he took another sniff. Being the kind-hearted person that Kurama was, he waited until Inuyasha figured out whatever was confusing the other.

“Ah! You're a tranny!”

_What?_ He didn't know that being called such would get such a rise out of him. Especially when he automatically knew that the rude dog meant to call him a hermaphrodite and not a _tranny_. That fact pissed him off to no end. This night was just not his night.

After hearing how triumphant the other sounded, seemingly thinking that he hit the nail on the head with Kurama’s questioning gender, just pissed off the fox demon even more. At this point he would rather be called a woman, glare at the person and go about his day. No, not in this situation though. This dog demon picked the wrong day to throw insults at the deadly fox demon. Any day would be the wrong day to call Kurama that. That word, _tranny_ , was ringing and echoing in his mind over and over again, just feeding his deadly intent even more. _This mutt will die tonight._

“A tranny..? A transsexual..?” His voice was just oozing with icy fury.

He threaded his fingers through his hair, finding the right seed, before letting it grow into a rose, he didn't stop there though. He let it continue growing until it was his famous rose whip lengthening out of his hair. The minute the process was almost done, he lashed out at the other. The surprise he saw on the other’s face pleased him, but that soon dissipated when the demon leapt away from his swing and on top of one of the slides.

 

* * *

 

 

“What the fuck is _your_ problem?” Inuyasha snarled, brandishing his sharp claws. Seeing how fast that whip thing came at him, he wouldn’t have enough time to get Tetsusaiga out. This demon was fast! “Was that supposed to be a secret or somethin'? It’s not like I'm out to ruin your life.” Without even answering Kurama lashed out again, standing in the same spot as his arm blurred with the green whip following behind. Again, Inuyasha leapt out of the way, to only see the whip coming his way again. Too late, he couldn't evade it. He lashed out with his claws, diverting the whip to only see his long, sharp claws instantly manicured. A growl grew and slipped through his lips. Okay, claws don’t work.

 

* * *

 

 

“If you were a true Inugami, then your nose would undeniably tell you that I am fully male.” Kurama spat, seeing that he had the upper hand in this one-sided fight. He lashed out again, just to test where the hanyou would go. Seeing a pattern form with Inuyasha’s leaps and bounds, Kurama went in for the kill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reposting still.

_This is gonna hurt…_ His arms flew to his midsection, shielding off his vital spots from which the deadly whip was seeking. He felt every skin layer tear and shred by the green weapon. His face scrunched up in pain as blood spurted out and onto his kimono and sand below. He leapt once, twice, away from the Kitsune immediately kneeling on the floor as he hissed, giving himself a moment to writhe in pain.

He might just die tonight.

The thought came unbidden and it struck him hard. With all the shit he'd been through, it couldn't possibly be over tonight. He just called a demon a tranny! What was so bad about that? Did the redhead have some kind of complex?

So he says he’s fully male, whoop-de-fuckin’-do, did his getting the other’s gender wrong warrant his death? A growl slipped through his lips again, “You think you're so bad..?” Slowly he found himself straightening off of the floor, glaring daggers at Kurama, who coolly returned his gaze. “Just for the fuckin’ record I'm only half Inugami! You don't see me getting pissed when people get that fact wrong!” His arms were throbbing and it only fueled his hot-headedness more, “Sure you smell like a man but you look like a damn woman! If it bothers you so much, then why don’t you grow a fuckin’ beard or somethin’? No one’s stopping ya.”

Inuyasha didn't think for a second that his rant was going to let the other demon consider his suggestions and thank him later for it. Well, maybe he hoped the other found some other reason to leave him alone tonight. Next time they met, for sure, Inuyasha would show him what a half-dog demon could do. He could be just as badass as any full-bred demon if not more so, on his better days.

The Kitsune ceased in his attacks, not even readying himself for another assault. What he did instead was wrap his whip-like weapon and held it in one hand. His eyes never left Inuyasha and it surely spoke in more volumes than his soft, deadly voice ever could. He was sparing him, but just barely.

“I’m hurt, you're just going to watch from the sidelines and not say hello?”

_What the hell is he talking about..?_ For a moment Inuyasha thought the redhead was talking to him, making him believe that the other demon obviously had some screws loose in that head of his. Obviously he wasn't on the sidelines, he was right on the temporary battlefield, getting his ass handed to him, to boot. It took him a minute to actually use his nose to see if anyone else was near them.

Inuyasha was so preoccupied with thinking his life wasn't surely coming to an end that he didn't even notice the other demon that had been standing on one of the dim street lights, watching them fight—watching the Kitsune beat the shit out of him. Somehow, he didn't like that. And now that he thought about it, this unknown demon was surely someone the Kitsune knew. _Craptastic…_

 

* * *

 

 

The minute his whip hit its target, even though it wasn't in the most preferred region of the other’s body, Kurama’s fury had slowly depleted. He drew back from the situation at hand for a moment. For sure, his whole being was screaming to kill this disrespectful mutt, but as soon as he got a good hit in, that searing want had dissipated. _No need to alert the humans…_ He rationalized.

He ceased in his attack long before the dog demon even noticed such. He was more occupied with his split arms and growing anger. He spat this and that at the Kitsune, who _allowed_ him to do so. If Kurama wanted to kill in cold blood for no good reason, this dog would've been dead the first time he struck out. He said nothing to the other; he didn't have to, he spoke with his body instead. He pulled his whip to his side, wrapping it up together for it to be easily carried. He wasn't going to revert it back into its rose state just yet; he didn’t know if the dog was cunning or smarter than he’d appeared so far. He was going to spare this half-dog demon, for he didn't want killing in the Human World for insignificant reasons to become a habit.

“I’m hurt, you’re just going to watch from the sidelines and not say hello?”

For a time he had sensed his friend was nearby, probably intrigued to feel his murderous intent when all was well with the world, for the most part. The little man jumped to his side, glancing at the dog before turning his full attention back to Kurama.

“You know, the mutt isn't dead yet.”

“Damn right I ain't dead yet!” The mutt spat, growling lowly at the two.

“Yes, I know he isn’t.” He continued talking to his best friend as if Inuyasha wasn't there.

“Well, he must have done something horrible for you to almost go on a killing spree.” There was a question underlying Hiei’s statement. He wanted to know what got Kurama in this situation to begin with. The short demon never knew how to state what he wanted directly. Good thing, Kurama knew the workings around Hiei-speech. Despite the situation, a small smile graced Kurama’s lips. He looked back at Inuyasha who was struggling with his sword, but his slippery hands were giving him trouble, not to mention the pain of even moving his arms around.

“I suggest you don't move your arms as much, if you want to keep them attached to your body.” Kurama informed, turning his whip back into a rose, then into a seed, placing it back in his red mane.

 

* * *

 

 

“Damn right I ain't dead yet!” The two was making a fool out of him. Who was this little guy and who did he think he was? They thought his presence wasn't of any concern? He'll show them.

He had been clutching at his arms for the most part ever since Kurama stopped attacking. He looked down at his arms briefly. It wasn't the worst wound he ever had, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. Two deep, angry gashes ran across each forearm. The Kitsune was really trying to kill with that blow; if he didn't have his fire-rat yukata on, Inuyasha wasn't sure if he'd still have his arms. Blood coated his forearm, darkening the fire rat fur that stuck to his wound. For now he didn't peel it away for it helped with stopping the blood flow.

With his arms practically convulsing with every twitch he had to go through to get to his sword, Inuyasha swore ineloquently to himself.  His hands couldn't get a good grip. All it was doing was smearing blood all over the hilt of his Tetsusaiga. Frustration bubbled and fumed through Inuyasha, could this night get any worse?

“I suggest you don't move your arms as much, if you want to keep them attached to your body.” Oh, so now he existed to the two arrogant pricks?

“Fuck off, plant boy.” Inuyasha growled, seeing a little smirk grace Hiei’s lips and a humorless one on Kurama. He had put his weapon away, believing that Inuyasha was no longer a threat to him. Quite frankly, at the moment, he wasn't and that just pissed Inuyasha off more. _I just defeated Naraku and I get beat by some cunning fox demon… Pathetic!_

Once the duo turned to leave, Inuyasha spat out, “If we ever meet again, consider yourself dead, fox.”

His cold emerald eyes pierced Inuyasha’s golden ones. “For your own well-being, you should pray that day never comes.”

 

 

He looked up at the quiet residence. The lights were still lit on the second floor. He knew Kagome was still up worrying for him. He would always get in some type of trouble when he ventured on his own in her world. There weren't many people with snow white hair that had dog ears to match, wearing a red yukata to boot. It was easy for him to get in some type of trouble. He didn't expect to get in this kind though.

He couldn't go inside the house without the whole family waking up and fussing over him. As much as he didn't want Kagome to worry needlessly, he thought it better to ask for Kaede’s help instead of hers. What he needed was more in Kaede’s field than Kagome’s anyway.

Calloused feet padded to the little dried up well he knew intimately for a while now. Since he didn't need to fight anyone anymore, no matter how useless it seemed at that moment, his arms were screaming at him. The pain was bordering unbearable in a more annoying way than actual pain. The hanyou, spent little time gazing at the well before he jumped in, feeling the shift in dimensions before he was standing in another well that he was more familiar with.

He leaped out of the well, bounding away to Kaede’s village a ways away from where he was now. It was late in the night or early in the day, but the old hag always woke up when there was an emergency at hand. Even though his wound wasn't much of an emergency, he would like to see it bandaged up so it could finally heal.

Standing outside her door presented a problem to Inuyasha. He didn't want to knock for it would hurt like hell and screaming at the top of his lungs didn’t seem like a good idea either. There were a demon-slayer in residence and a perverted monk all well tuned in sudden dangerous situations who would act faster than any human he'd faced or teamed up with, which wasn't much; it was enough for Inuyasha to think twice with what he wanted to do.

“Ay, Kaede! You have a patient to tend to. Wake up!” Inuyasha yelled. He just hoped that the defenders of the villagers don't hack him alive before thinking to identify him.

“Why are ye so loud in the early hours of the morn..?” A tired, old, voice crooned as Kaede opened up her poor excuse for a door. He really stayed in Kagome’s world too long.

He shoved his wounded arms in her line of vision. She couldn't miss the bloody mess that was his arms or the smell of it out of her nostrils. “What trouble have ye gotten into now? Naraku is no more.” Kaede stepped aside so Inuyasha could come in. He quickly did so, before Sango and Miroku could catch up to him and jostle him about.

“Yea, Naraku’s dead. This happened in Kagome’s world…” He muttered, seeing his two friends at the door as well. Sango was the first to see the damage and her hand instinctively went to touch her ridiculously huge boomerang. “Is there another demon that we have to worry about?”

“Another demon..?” Miroku peeked over Sango’s form, looking at Inuyasha’s wounds as well. “Oh sweety, the only demon we would have to fear now, is Kagome.” He knew better not to add in Sango’s name lest he wanted to make it back to their bed in one piece. His hands smoothly caressed his beloved’s hair which was up high and away from her face, in a ponytail. Coming closer to Inuyasha while being mindful to Kaede who busied herself with making a poultice, he pretended to nudge Inuyasha’s side. “Let me guess, you and Kagome were playing ‘Naughty or Nice’ and things got out of hand.” The hanyou’s face reddened significantly before he growled at the pervert.

“Only you would play such games!” It was Sango’s turn to blush as she came forward to only whop Inuyasha over the head. “And what is _that_ suppose to mean?”  

“Ow! Miroku, control your woman!” Sango’s glare changed course and bore holes in Miroku’s defense. He had the intellect to raise his hands up in surrender. “Sorry, my friend, my hands are tied. Well, figuratively speaking, of course.” His grin was unmistakable and Inuyasha just looked at him in revulsion. How could he be so open with his sex life, or at the very least, why did he have to make the whole world know that he was such a pervert?

“Mirokuuu…” Sango’s tone of voice shut Miroku up quickly. He just stood by the door chuckling at the mental damage he'd caused.

“All in good fun,” He muttered keeping his hands raised once he saw Sango glaring at him again.

Kaede placed herself next to Inuyasha, a little smirk gracing her lips with the lively antics of the youths, mentally and physically, around her. She started to roll up his sleeves, being as meticulous as possible with her shaky hands. Inuyasha did not fuss, but his facial expression was more concentrated than before.

“What exactly happened?”

“Yes, child… Ye didn't answer this old lady’s question.”

He grimaced as the fabric against his arms, slid into his wound. “I just ran into this guy who had some… unexpected tricks up his… hair.” He knew that he wasn't making much sense and he really didn't care at the moment. As the silence stretched on, everyone in the room sighed.

“Your stubbornness always seems to show at the right moment, Inuyasha.” Miroku chastised, but pried no further.

Finally his sleeves were piled up on his shoulders and Kaede got to work on the gashes marring his forearms.

“Buzz off…” Was the only reply Inuyasha could think of, before he shut up altogether, letting Kaede nurse his wounds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still, slowly, reposting.

The duo found themselves in Kurama’s room. Kurama went through the front door of his house while Hiei jumped to the unlocked window and let himself in. Once entering his room Kurama unbuttoned his shirt and draped it over the chair propped close to his desk. He had a t-shirt under it and he left that on as he ventured over to the bed where Hiei was upon, near the still opened window.

The little man would always leave it open; ‘just in case’ or ‘I’m not staying long’ would be his excuse for his unusual habits.

“What has happened this time?” Kurama asked gently. The only reason Hiei would come to the Human World and seek the red head out was because he and Mukuro had a disagreement or some other altercation. They were the same, Mukuro and Hiei, yet so different. And that difference always seems to butt heads now and then.

Hiei glared up at his best friend, “What makes you think something has happened?” He spat, but soon his flare of anger had died, but his glare was still strong. Kurama did not answer that routine question any longer; he just waited until Hiei answered his own.

After a moment of staring Hiei finally conceded, “Mukuro has become soft, once again.” As if his excuse for being here wasn’t enough he reiterated, “I do not tolerate soft people.” He scoffed, taking that moment to avert his gaze away from Kurama’s penetrating one. He closed his green eyes to shield what emotion he didn’t trust himself to hide; resentment, bitterness, anger, relief, happiness and then, confusion. The Kitsune put himself in this situation because he just couldn’t let go. Hiei always came back and having that knowledge prevented Kurama from looking for someone for himself, despite the loneliness threatening to swallow him whole.

Just about fed up with their conversation about Hiei’s twisted love life and possibly sex life somewhere in the mix, underlying their statements, Kurama came forward, grasping Hiei’s left wrist to only pull on it gently. “How long has it been Hiei?” The question was quiet; it was always quiet when the red head asked it. This little relationship that the two of them had was becoming to be too much for Kurama. He opened his mouth to say his next response, but then, closed it once more and shook his head. There was no point. Nothing would change; he should just bury his thoughts into his disgusting desires and be content with what he could get in this miserable life. He pulled more firmly on the wrist he held, dragging the smaller of the two off the wall and onto his bed, laying on his back.

“You’re not gonna say, ‘you should come more often’?”

Kurama simply shook his head and looked at Hiei with resolute eyes. “I don’t care anymore Hiei.”

The shorter man’s eyes widened just slightly at his words. “Is that so?” That’s all Hiei could think to say, still in shock with what he said.

The red head knew that he was going off script and was shocking Hiei more than he should in one night. Kurama nodded, creeping up until he hovered atop of Hiei. Coming in close he uttered, “That’s right, I don’t care. Do what you want Hiei.” He nipped his chin, always keeping his all-knowing emeralds on Hiei’s crimsons. “You can stay under me and let me do what I please…” He licked along Hiei’s jaw-line and up his ear, blowing the little strands of hair away, “Or you can leave now and not expect this from me ever again.” Hiei shuddered, from his heated breath on his ear or the proposition that he spoke of, Kurama couldn’t tell.

There was more to what Kurama was saying; get your act together, summed it up quite nicely. If Hiei stayed, Kurama will demand and get more of Hiei’s attention. Sure, Hiei could go back to the Demon World but he would have to come back more often. Or he can leave now and end this relationship once and for all, staying irrevocably loyal to Mukuro, as he should’ve been all these years instead of coming to Kurama’s bed. Kurama didn’t mind before though, why would he? He was a man too and he had needs that he couldn’t ignore.

He saw a smirk form on Hiei’s inactive lips, signifying that he got Kurama’s hidden message and thought it was amusing. “As always you play dirty Kurama.” A hand came up and it pushed at Kurama’s chest. Kurama got the hint and sat upright, letting Hiei sit up with him. “How do you expect me to think straight with what you were doing?” Kurama didn’t answer and that only got a chuckle out of the small man. “That was the point.” He answered himself.

“Desperation is unbecoming, Kurama.” Hiei flashed over to the window, teetering on the sill before giving Kurama one side long glance. His gaze was almost regretful but not enough to make the short man stay; he disappeared into the cloudy night.

The Kitsune closed his eyes briefly, soaking in the silent and spoken answers that he’d attained from Hiei. “So it is…” He replied to the simple spoken response while thinking of what else Hiei said in that statement. Busying himself with closing the window, Kurama smiled minutely. If he didn’t know better he would have thought that Hiei thought lowly of himself. Hiei knew that Kurama was lonely more so than Kurama would admit to himself. Hiei purposely left, telling him that Hiei was not the one for him because even though Kurama had held his body so many times before, the Kitsune never held his heart. _You really say so many things with only uttering a few words, Hiei. It hurts every time I decipher what you mean._

“I swear Keiko has been bitching at me for every little thing I do..!” The young man groaned, ruffling his own un-jelled hair before shoving his hands in his jacket pockets.

“More like every little thing you don’t do.” Hiei corrected, glancing at Yusuke before continuing to walk down the not so populated street with the old team. Yusuke fixed a glare in Hiei’s direction. “Fuck off, midget. I have been doing stuff to make this marriage shit work.”

“I don’t want to know.”

“Hey Urameshi,” Kuwabara’s loud outburst interjected the two’s short conversation, “ever think that Keiko may be pregnant?” His eyebrows wiggled up and down while his goofy grin grew. That got Kurama’s attention.

“Boy, Yusuke. You really work fast.” There was a small playful grin playing on the Kitsune’s lips as he teased the young man. Yusuke looked thoughtful, actually thinking on the matter.

“Don’t hurt yourself thinking too hard.” Hiei mumbled.

Yusuke gave him the finger this time, “I never really thought about that.”

“Since when do you think about anything, Urameshi?” Kuwabara shook his head like he had the right to talk. All three males stared at him thinking just that. “Hey, I actually get good grades now, you know.”

Kurama quit his skeptical staring. “He is right. I’ve seen it. I’m sure Yukina is proud.” Hiei shot Kurama a cold stare, which Kurama ‘conveniently’ didn’t see.

“Oh, here we go…” Yusuke groaned.

“Oh my lovely Yukina loves seeing my improved grades. Every time I come home with a test or some other grade, I always show it to her because she just shines when she sees I’m doing well. You guys should just see her. She’s the most beautiful-est woman in my life that I would do anything for..!” His eyes were twinkling from just delving in his precious memories of his beloved. “Ah..,” Kuwabara glanced down at Hiei suddenly, his ‘I-Love-Yukina-Lots-Mode’ shut down for the time being, “Hiei, still nothing on Yukina’s brother..?”

Instantly Yusuke had a bad coughing fit and Kurama was looking at the birds with urgent interest. “No.” Hiei said in a restrained voice knowing this was going to come up if Kuwabara started spewing nonsense about his sister. “Aw, that’s too bad.” With a sigh Kuwabara continued, “I really didn’t want to go home to her with bad news… well, unwanted news anyway.” Hiei looked away then, refusing to speak any longer.

“Well!” Yusuke chimed in after an awkward silence fell upon them all, “Aside from our girl issues, what have you two been doing lately..?”

Kurama blinked up at Yusuke. _I’m sure you wouldn’t want to know…_ “I’m keeping my family company as usual.” He replied simply.

“Now Kurama, what about that fight you had last night?” It was Kurama’s turn to give Hiei a cold stare.

“Fight..? What fight..? _Kurama_ in a fight..?” Yusuke’s interest was obviously piqued. His gaze was pointedly fixed on the Kitsune. “That’s unexpected shit.”

“I have to agree with Urameshi on this one. What’s there to fight about nowadays?”

“Shut up, Kuwabara. There’re a lot of things to fight about.”

“You shut up! Of course you would say that! You’re always looking for one!”

“I guess they’re not too interested in your fight with the dog demon, Kurama.” Hiei shrugged his shoulders and shook his head like he actually pitied the Kitsune.

“Hiei, if you do not cease in spewing your nonsensical blather—”

“A dog demon..?” Both Yusuke and Kuwabara said.

“We have those?” Yusuke continued, thinking back on when he was in the demon world.

“It’s possible, even though I never met one up until now.” Kurama informed.

“So how’d the fight start?”

“It was just a misunderstanding.” Kurama sighed, closing his eyes for a brief second before he walked across the street to get onto the next block. Everyone else kept up with him, quite easily.

“About what, Kurama..?” Kurama’s glare held a threat and promise to the near future for Hiei. Hiei just lightly chuckled in response. The short man was getting back at him for mentioning Yukina and Kurama did not like it one bit.

“He smelled that I was a demon and thought I was a threat to the public.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes,” Kurama’s voice was quieter than usual, holding back on his irritation, “It’s quite so.”

Yusuke and Kuwabara blinked at the two full-blood Demons. “You lost me…” Yusuke said irritably. “Can you two talk human and stay at that frequency for a minute or two? Shit! I can’t understand y’all.”

Kuwabara scratched his orange hair in confusion. “Erg, my brain hurts.”

Kurama blinked at the other two. “I told you what happened already; the dog demon thought I was a threat, so he tried to get rid of me. His plans didn’t quite go as he would have liked.” He stuffed his hand in his pant pocket where his cell phone rested and quickly pressed the volume button. He was going to explain further, but his digitized ringtone blared and vibrated in his pocket. Quickly he pulled his cell phone out, and ‘answered’ his phone.

“Oh, mother…” The rest knew not to interrupt him as he talked to his human mother, even Hiei knew better than to intrude on their conversation. “Yes… Okay, I’ll be there soon.” He clipped his phone shut and pocketed it once more. “I have to go.” He smiled at his friends, “See you another time.”

 

 

 

He really didn’t want to use petty ways into getting out of explaining things to his friends, but sometimes, that was the fastest way. The red head bounded up to his house with a sigh. He left his friends and came home with nothing to do. With a shrug Kurama entered the house.

“Shuichi, is that you?” His mother called from the living room.

“Yes, mother. I’m home.” He hung up his jacket before venturing into the living room to seek out his mother. She was sitting in one of the couches looking into an old photo album. “Did you need something?” His voice was laced with partial curiosity. There were other photo albums strewn on the coffee table in front of her.

“No, no,” She smiled up at her first born, patting the seat next to her. “I was just reminiscing in the years before you were born.”

Kurama sat next to his mother, looking over his mother’s shoulder. There were hundreds of pictures of teenage girls in their school uniforms and casual attire. Some were with other boys and at different parts of town. “This wasn’t taken in this city was it?” He asked, pointing to several pictures with his mother as a teenager with another girl standing right next to her. They were both happy in it; best of friends.

“No, it wasn’t. I didn’t always live here you know.” She pointed to the other girl. “She was my best friend back in middle and high school. I moved here while I was in my last year of high school.” Looking at old photos seemed a bit random for his mother, so he inquired on what drove her to look up these pictures.

“I met her again.” She was so elated, “And she remembers me. We told each other of our families. I told her about you.” She patted his knee twice. “We both agreed to meet up again, in the near future.”

“How near?”

“Tomorrow,”

Kurama figured as much. “What’s her name?”

“Mikoumi Higurashi. She has a daughter that’s close to your age; her name’s Kagome.”She smiled up at Kurama then, with sad eyes. “I know you must be feeling lonely Kurama. You never come home with another hugging your arm.” Kurama blinked in surprise. Was his mother trying to… hook him up? Was he that desperate? “Please, get to know this girl, Kurama. At least, for me..?”

Well, Hiei was no longer going to come back to him, so where was the harm in getting to know this girl? Even if nothing happens they can still be friends. “I’ll be nice to her.” He promised.


End file.
